Last Impression
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: The title kinda says it all. The last impression of peace in the gundam pilot's lives.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way.

Author's note: In honor of my early-birthday present (3 Gundam Wing DVDs) I will write this ^^ I'm such a nut ^^ . I've never written a fan fic like this before so I thought I might as well give it shot ya know ^^ I wonder if anyone really reads these things ^^ type woot woot if you do in your review ^^.

Yes this is still apart of the author's note but I need to ask you the reader for a favor, I need, yes **NEED **some one (more than one person is fine) to help me with the fight scenes. I am horrible at writing them, as you will soon see in this first chapter. I'd also love ^^; someone to beta-read me. If any questions pop-up e-mail me at hilde108@gundamwing.org or you can AIM instant message me at SumomoKitsune .Well thank you guys and on with the show!

ADD ON NOTE: THANK YOU MAI-SAMA errs... AmiAmiNSusu for helping me with my title! Love you girls much (Dearly Not Queerly) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Impression

__

"Catch Hee-chan!" Duo yelled as he threw a Frisbee in the direction of Japanese pilot who was working away at that laptop of his. Heero looked back in time to catch the Frisbee and throw it back at Duo. These were happier times for the former Gundam pilots. They all found good paying jobs that involved something they knew how to do. Heero became a CEO for a computer company, Trowa, well he continued to work at the circus with Cathy, Quatre took over the Winner family household and is a colony and world renounced pacifist. WuFei worked with Sally being a preventor it was the only job he could find that dealt with justice and no dounuts, and Duo now owned a chain of scrap yards that were turning pieces from mobile suits into computer parts.

The guys were getting along great! They even kept in touch. Duo didn't see the Frisbee coming at him. The Frisbee hit Duo with a loud thud in his stomach. Duo looked up at Heero who was laughing, along with Trowa and even WuFei laughed, but then again he always laughed if Duo got hurt. Quatre yelled at the other three for being mean to Duo. Trowa got up and walked over to Duo who was crouched over holding his stomach. 

"Duo, are you *laugh* ok?" Duo didn't answer. He stood up and gave dagger eyes to the three who had laughed at him.

"Weakling!" WuFei chortled just before Duo grinned and tackled him. The two pilots began to "fight". 

"Be careful! You're gonna fall into the..." It was too late. They fell into the pool fully clothed and all. When they surfaced both boys were laughing. Heero looked at the sight, Trowa helping WuFei out of the pool, Duo wetting Quatre, the porch door opened and Relena and Hilde both stepped out. They looked at the sight and laughed. Relena walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Working again? Hee-kun...I thought I told you no more work on the week ends!" Relena nuzzled the base of Heero's neck.

"It's vacation plans..." He nuzzled her back. Duo looked over as Hilde pointed out the sight. Duo almost died at the sight of the perfect, emotion-less soldier cuddling with the Princess or rather "Queen" of peace! Heero looked down at Relena.

"What's wrong?" Relena asked with worry in her eyes.

"I've never had a family before. Now I look up and to see my first family. Duo, Trowa, Quatre even WuFei, Katherine, Noin, Zechs and Hilde have become family to me. Especially you...Relena, seeing all of you here it's a feeling I've never known before. It's happiness, love and joy all together. Relena for the first time in my life...I cried...I cried because I regretted killing all those people, I cried because I was happy. I cried Relena...I cried." Relena held Heero tightly. Meanwhile Duo snuck up behind the happy couple and dumped ice cold water on both of them. Heero saw a braid run away from the corner of his eye. Heero almost immedaitly tackled Duo. The rest of the day went like that, carefree and happy. All though things weren't always so happy. Even though the Eve War had just ended a small faction of forgotten soldiers with hatred still looming in their hearts began to spread terror, they called themselves S.A.P. Soldiers against Peace. Relena had just had the honor of becoming Prime Minister of the United People, which was now the colony and earth's government, when they kidnapped her. And thus creating another war. 

"And that concludes this press conference." Relena nodded and stood up as her bodyguard led the way to her car. Relena made her way through the mob of reporters and to the white car that was parked in front of her. Relena sighed as she stepped in. Another day of annoying presses conferences. She looked up at her bodyguard. She smiled. It was nice having him around, she felt so safe. But then again who wouldn't feel safe with Heero Yuy around? Relena laughed at herself causing Heero to look back. His expression never changed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Tell the driver to head over to the Winner estate I have to talk to Quatre about something." Heero nodded and knocked on the driver's window and directed him to the Winner estate. After a few minutes Relena noticed that they weren't anywhere near the clean beautiful part of the colony that they were supposed to be. Relena scooted next to Heero and grabbed his arm. Heero was startled and quickly asked her what was wrong. She pointed the fact that they weren't anywhere near Quatre's estate. The car suddenly pulled to a stop. The driver got out and opened Relena's door. But it wasn't her driver. It was a man with a red armband that had S.A.P. written in bold letters. Relena held on to Heero's arm tighter. Just as Heero was about to reach for his gun, the door on Heero's side opened and a man pulled him out, while another pulled Relena out. Relena tried to reach for Heero's hand but two men now grabbed her.

"Relena!" Heero called as he elbowed the man in the stomach. The man let go and Heero kicked him away from him. Two men jumped at him as he almost grabbed Relena's hand. One of the two men put a gun to his chin. Heero could see Relena's tears. He had failed at his job. He was supposed to protect Relena, but he did just opposite of that. Relena kicked the two men holding her and slapped them, she tried everything to get out of their grasp. While two men were trying to restrain her, another came up and gave her a shot in her right arm. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Now the four men trying to restrain Heero had a harder time. Heero keep trying to reach for his gun but kept being distracted. Someone finally hit with the but of the gun on the back of his neck.

Relena woke up in a dark room, she tried to get up but her legs were tied together. She also found that her arms were cuffed. Relena yelled Heero's name but nothing yelled back. She sat there in the dark wondering what was going to happen to her. She couldn't help but cry. She just wanted to be safe in Heero's arms. But she knew that, it wouldn't happen soon. Relena was just about to fall asleep when a light flashed on her. She looked up and saw her "driver". He pulled her up onto her feet then untied her legs. He pointed a gun into her back and told her to walk. They walked past rooms, into rooms, through halls, down stairs, up stairs. The whole placed looked the same. The man finally led her into a room where a man with greasy black hair stood at the end of a long table. 

"Welcome! Welcome! How do you do Miss. Relena?" Relena knew the man. In fact she worked with him.

"Morgan! What do you think you are doing?" Relena was forced into a chair while the man she called Morgan walked over to her.

"Relena, tell me is peace all that necessary? I mean you know that it's impossible to prevent wars. It's in our blood to fight. Relena, you can't control something that's been around for millennia's. So why don't you join me? Together we can rule an army of perfect soldiers, all we have to do is have that lovely bodyguard of yours train them. I'm sure he'll do anything for you." He grabbed her chin and forced her to kiss him, well at least he tried. Relena had bitten his lip before he even got in her mouth...

"You little whore!" Morgan slapped Relena hard across her face. Relena could feel something drip from the corner of her mouth. She wiped her mouth on her shoulder. It was blood, Morgan had slapped her so hard that she had bitten her own lip.

"I would never join you, you asshole!" She yelled as everyone left the room leaving Relena all by herself. Relena tried frantically to get out of the handcuffs.

She heard something above her. She looked up but all she saw was an air vent. The air vent bars fell right next to her as two people jumped down to her. She looked up to see Heero with a cut on his face that was still bleeding and a strange looking young man. She couldn't believe it, they were Heero and Duo. Only she didn't recognize Duo because he didn't have his braid. Duo took Relena out of the cuffs while Heero took a gun out from the air vent and threw one to Duo. 

"Duo..." Relena touched Duo's hair. She could see something in his eyes.

"They're going to pay...That's all I had left of them!" Duo nearly screamed. Duo explained to the Relena how he got his braid and how it was a part of him. (A/N: read Episode Zero or e-mail me to find out he got his braid, if you don't already know.)

"But how did you get here?" Relena asked as she broke the heel of her shoe, since the other one broke already from being forced to walk.

"I was sitting in a restaurant when this guy wearing this weird armband came up to me and told me that you were in trouble. Being as stupid as I am I believed him. He clocked me out then I woke up next to Stoic boy."

"Duo don't you mean stolid?" Relena asked as she pulled her hair back to get it out of her way.

"Ah whatever." Duo sat down and Relena walk over to Heero. She sat down on the floor while he stood up against the wall.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"I let you down. I was hired to keep this from happening."

"Heero, it's not your fault..." Relena was silenced when Duo heard something move in the hall, and covered her mouth. Heero slowly crept to the other side of the room where the door was and motioned Duo and Relena to hide under the table. The door slowly opened, a man wearing a black business suit walked in followed by three other men holding guns.

"Boss, I don't see her no wheres." 

"Listen I'm not your boss you just follow my orders ok?"

"Right Boss."

"Just find the damn girl!" The four men began to search the room. Heero noticed the door was left opened. Duo saw Heero head for the door, he told Relena to follow him as he followed Heero out the door. Relena stood up and began to follow the retreating back of Heero and Duo. 

"How do you guys know where we we're going?" She rasped.

"Well, when they dragged me to the room I found Heero in, they tried to confuse me by leading me up and down stairwells, through rooms, and you know the whole bit. Well I placed little markers on the floor," Duo pointed to a scuff they just passed, "Hilde told me not to buy these shoes because they made scuff marks, but it worked out in the end didn't it?"

"There they are!" One of the four men from the room yelled and began to fire. Duo began to shoot back as he ran behind a corner pulling Relena along with him. Heero threw a little grenade towards them. He covered Relena's head with his body. Relena heard an earth shattering boom as the grenade blew the men to pieces.

Heero lead them into a room with an open window. He opened it up to find that they were on the third floor. With out thinking for another second he jumped out the window and landed perfectly. He shot two guards and motioned for Duo and Relena to follow. 

"When I wave to you you're gonna have to jump down okay? Don't worry I'll catch you." With out another word Duo jumped and landed right where Heero had landed. Relena looked out the window to see Duo waving. She took a deep breath and leaped out the window holding her skirt. She felt like she was falling forever but no sooner then she jumped was she caught by Duo.

Author's note: So does any one like it?

*silence* 

Any one?!?! DAAAAA!!!! PLEASE SOMEONE REVIEW!!


End file.
